panefandomcom-20200223-history
Taggarty Lee
Trainer Info *'Name: '''Taggarty "Tag" Lee *'Age: 27 *'Birthday: '''June 11th (Cancer) *'Hometown: 'Blackthorn City, Johto Appearance The man is of average height, about 5'9, 5'10, but that's about all of him that's average. With tanned skin, short black hair, and bright blue eyes, with a couple of black tattoos marking his face, he's actually an intimidating sight. He got the very painful tattoos to cover up some of the scars on his face, but now it looks very similar to the markings on a Tiki mask: Two are vertical lines along his cheek, and branch out along the bottom of his face heading back upwards. Two are horizontal lines just under his eyes, spreading out to under his ears where they meet, then pass through, the vertical tattoos. Tag is built averagely. There's some musculature there, but he secretly laments his love handles. He wears a plain chain around his neck, with the scrap of an ornament hanging there. Typically he wears a white wife beater, brown leather jacket, and comfortable blue jeans, even when traveling, as it's his most comfortable outfit now. He tends to wear hiking boots, as he travels most places on foot. After the events of "When Crime Pays", Tag discarded his leather jacket, and is currently wearing just a wife beater and the blue jeans. During "Arasam, That Toddling Town", Tag got a Sleeve tattoo, covering his right pectoral, right shoulder blade, and all the way down his arm in a tribal style to match his face. On the apex of his shoulder, the shape of the Twilight Badge is tattooed in black, while on his Bicep, the Emberwing badge is similarly tattooed. During "Par-tay in Gigarte", Tag acquired a fantastic leather duster, that he now wears. After the events of "The Judged", Tag now wears a pair of goggles around his neck. The "Go-Goggles" were a gift from Vernon Blazena. Personality Tag is surprisingly cold. In accordance with his intimidating face, he hates things such as idle chit chat, and nonsense shenanigans. He's very businesslike by nature, tending to want to complete his task and be done with it, moving onto the next task. As a result, he tends to shun people incredibly quickly, or glare at them until they shut up. Perhaps he was once a happier person, but even at his young age, it appears all joy has been sucked out of him. It is not that he has no love for anything, he most especially cares for his pokemon, but he doesn't seem to enjoy anything having to do with people. Tag has an affinity for cute pokemon. He internally melts at the sight of them, and has a tendency to recruit cute pokemon into his team. Over the course of his travels in Furoh, Tag is slowly opening back up to people. Whether this is a metamorphosis into a new person or merely a return to his old self remains to be seen. Biography Taggarty Lee was born and raised in Blackthorn City. At the young age of 16, he set out on his pokemon journey, starting with a Dratini. He traveled Johto, honing his skills and catching dragon like pokemon. Essentially, he sought a chance to become just like his idol, Lance. He even kept a dragon shaped talisman on his neck, to remind himself of his promise to be a great Dragon Master. He never challenged the Elite Four though, he never felt he was strong enough. However, he jumped from region to region, gaining new dragon pokemon, and eventually he had assembled an incredibly powerful team. Dragonite, Flygon, Salamence, Garchomp, Altaria, and Kingdra. Rumors had stated that he'd even gone so far as to attempt to break into the Distortion World to capture Giratina, and had attempted at one point to scale the Sky Tower to capture Rayquaza, but these were only rumors. Finally came time to take the test at the Dragon's Den, and lo and behold, he failed. In his rage at being denied what he felt was his birthright, he violently attacked the Dragon Clan members, rampaging until he was finally defeated. His pokemon were confiscated from him, his dragon talisman was destroyed, as a painful reminder of the incident. Tag now uses it to remind himself of how he'll never again use a dragon pokemon, ever. Exiled from Blackthorn, he wandered aimlessly with no pokemon, until he ended up in Violet City. With a great emptiness in his heart, he set out to drown himself in the little sea there. He woke up some time later at a hospital in Goldenrod city, still alive. Evidently life still had things in store for him. Once he was released from the hospital, he immediately headed back towards Cherrygrove to try and kill himself again, however, as he passed the Daycare, a trainer was just refusing an egg. The Daycare old man looked a little upset as the trainer said he had no need for eggs. Tag stepped up and requested he take it. At first, the Daycare man seemed unwilling, but he saw the scarred face, and the cold eyes, but evidently saw deeper past them, giving the man the egg with the promise to take care of it. Not much longer, it hatched into a Ledyba, and Tag decided to start all over again. Shortly thereafter, while training Ledyba, he caught a wild Male Nidoran, adding it to his team. He soon got someone to tattoo over the scars on his face, effectively hiding them amidst the dark line tattoos. It gave him a slightly more intimidating appearance, but he didn't care; he didn't have to deal with people anymore. Upon hearing of the Furoh region, he decided to go, and start a new life (and perhaps one day, return and destroy Blackthorn City. The thought has crossed his mind several times). Activity in Furoh Operation Wounded Snake Since his arrival in the Furoh Region at Port Barley, Lee had kept mostly a low profile. It was while he was near the outskirts of Petropolis did he run into Justin Smart and Nate Guzman (Unbeknownst to him, they were members of Team Deception), as well as a young trainer by the name of Malcolm Smith. Smart and Guzman were carting a wounded Seviper towards Petropolis, and enlisted the aid of Smith and Lee in order to fend off a wild Zangoose, and then as escorts to the city. Along the way, they were confronted by three "Pokemon Rangers" who turned out to be thieves (also unbeknownst to Tag and Malcolm, they were also Team Deception members), and a fierce battle ensued. The "Rangers" were driven off by the collective abilities of the group, and they thus continued on their trek to Petropolis. Upon arrival, the "Pokemon Rangers" resurfaced, slipping a revive to the Seviper, allowing it to escape. While Guzman and Smith chased it down, Taggarty Lee turned on Justin Smart, announcing that he had seen through the ruse, and attacked him in a bit of a rage. Though Justin was outclassed in terms of trainer ability, his pokemon were ultimately at a much higher level, and Tag was soundly defeated. With that, he left the group, and is currently located in Petropolis. Lockdown: Tag decided it to be wise to venture about Petropolis, since he was already there. The trainer was then pointed to the Happy Happy Department Store, wherein he partook in an underground battle arena. His first match, versus a self-proclaimed Ace Trainer by the name of Pistol Jones ended in a victory for Tag. At the conclusion of the battle, several things happened in quick succession. Suzu and Bachi evolved into Ledian and Nidorino respectively, and Tag adopted Pistol's Oddish, after the Ace Trainer's callous abandonment of it. Naming the Oddish "Kyoko", he then added her to his battle roster. Shortly thereafter, he trounced Annabel Yu in his next match, fully healing Kyoko in the process of battle, thanks to her Absorb attack. His next opponent, however, was none other than Justin Smart, the man who had bested him just the day before. They engaged in battle, Pinsir claiming victory over Nidorino (nearly killing the Poison Pin Pokemon in the process, until he was stopped by Justin's own Hitmontop). After a few more grueling rounds, Tag's Ledian fell to Justin's Hitmontop, and Tag did not wish to subject his new comrade Kyoko to its power. He thus conceded the match, allowing Justin yet another victory, despite Tag's superior tactics. The next leg of his adventure in Petropolis found him at the Pokemon Center, where he met Andrew Harding, and for an infuriating third time, Justin Smart. All idle chit-chat, however, was short-lived as the doors burst open, and a terrorist group known as the "Sons of Lenolia" stormed in, essentially hijacking the Pokemon Center and staging a hostage situation. With little else to do, Tag enacted a quick gambit, eliminating two of the trainers (and their pokemon) from the group with the combined efforts of all of his pokemon. Bachi poisoned a trainer with his horns, and Kyoko put the other to sleep with her sleep powder, while Suzu set up a Reflect. This was short lived, however, as a Breloom delivered a Mach Punch through Suzu's reflect screen into Tag's stomach, essentially rendering him senseless. Justin took charge of the insurrection from there, his Hitmontop engaging the Breloom, while he marshalled Tag's Suzu and Kyoko against another trainer. Bachi, meanwhile, was dispatched to help Hitmontop against Breloom and its new Exeggcute partner, but was swiftly knocked out. Before long, Suzu faltered in battle, but not before rushing brilliantly to Justin's defense. Kyoko was instrumental in ending the battle on that end. On the other side of the Center, two of Justin's new acquaintances mopped up the remaining few trainers, and ultimately Hitmontop won the day against the Breloom, leaving the unlikely heroes the victor. {C} {C}After a short stay at the hospital, Tag then set out to face Vega of the Petropolis Gym. In two simultaneous two-on-two battles, Tag utilized some fantastic tactics in order for Suzu to take out her opposing Ivory (A Poochyena). However, Bachi and Kyoko's combined efforts were not enough to defeat Slink, Vega's Spoink. However, by sheer dumb luck, a dark pulse from Raptor, Vega's Murkrow and final pokemon, missed Suzu and effectively defeated Slink, leaving the match a two on one. Ultimately, after much precision and effective timing, Tag finally managed to defeat Raptor as well, due to the combined efforts of his two remaining pokemon, winning him the Twilight Badge. Lost in Lenolia: Tag journeyed to Lenolia next, mostly to investigate the "Sons of Lenolia" he'd encountered one adventure prior. While he didn't find anything pertaining to them, he first found a Black Market, where several mal-treated pokemon were being held in bondage. He was about to rescue them all, but was thwarted by a mind-reading Abra, who would transfer his thoughts to its owner. Tag resigned himself to purchase one, as it was the only thing he could do. He selected a Vulpix, and it just about cost him all of his money. He named the Vulpix "Tobi", and found that the fox pokemon knew a multitude of attacks that fit into Tag's battle style, including moves such as disable and imprison. Tag then encountered Raven Amaranth and Cameron Ramirez, the latter being hounded by a trio of bandits, named Petrol, Stretch and Clem. A battle to protect Cameron from the brigands ensued, ending up in victory. Tag's Suzu and Bachi were wounded, and were treated back to health at the Lenolian Pokemon Center. Upon chatting with Raven, Tag formulated a plan to rescue the remaining pokemon, and recruited the spoiled brat Cameron Ramirez into their ranks for the mission, promising to escort him to safety afterwards. The mission was a monster of a battle, a veritable melee of pokemon. After a massive struggle, a shoulder wound from a knife for Cameron, several punches to the face and body for Raven, and a gunshot wound in the stomach for Tag, the battle ended in victory. The contraband pokemon were rescued and sent to the pokemon center before Tag and Raven escorted Cameron to the Loch Ranch. Bidding farewell to the two new acquaintances, (both of which hinging on the border of friendship), Tag departed to wander some more. When Crime Pays: After leaving Cameron and Raven at the Loch Ranch, Tag wanders off towards Mt. Carello, in search of a Move Tutor. He also hears about the gym at Arasam, and decides to challenge the gym. While searching for the Move Tutor, he finds a cave (unbeknownst to him, it was made by Justin and Nate via a Numel). Naturally, he runs into the aforementioned Justin and Nate, whose mission had just been botched. Not-naturally, just behind him were Raven and Larvitar. Nate's Numel, Da Bomb, had been kidnapped. Tag and Raven agree to help Justin and Nate. Upon traveling in further inwards, they stumble across a group of Larvitar, which Tag and Raven take down. They then come across the Mother Tyranitar, unconscious. Raven flips out, then Nate and Justin have an altercation. Justin is then left behind as Tag runs off to follow Nate. As Raven leaves to follow, they're all chased by the newly awakened Tyranitar. Justin follows it from behind. The group is split into two, as Raven is knocked unconscious and rescued by Justin, and Tag and Nate venture off into a side cave, wherein they're confronted by a group of Snorunt. Tag captures one, but needs help on the ice. Nate's Sneasel, Ninja, is the one that saves the day. As soon as the battle ends, Justin and Raven enter with a newly evolved Sudowoodo and Luxio respectively. The group catches up to the people who kidnapped Da Bomb and a battle ensues. Justin runs off to chase the leader, leaving the group to handle an uphill 3 on 4 battle. Tag's pokemon are all essentially taken out in a tough battle against one of the kidnappers. With a quick switch around and Justin's timely return, the group returns relatively unscathed. That is, until, a Houndoom from the group rushes back in and starts to tear Kyoko apart with his Fire Fang move. Raven moves to rescue the flower pokemon, and ends up with a severe bite wound in her shoulder. The group returns to Arasam, wherein Justin and Nate head back to Petropolis, and Tag stays with Raven in Arasam for the time being. Arasam, That Toddling Town: Tag and Raven spent the day together in Arasam. Over the course of the day, Raven's Requiem evolves into a Croconaw. Raven acquires a black and white, blind Vulpix, whom she names A Capella, continuing in the trend of her adoption of disabled pokemon. Tag and Raven engage in a practice battle in order to test both Raven's and her pokemon's abilities. Her sound based battle style, combined with her new walking stick, serve to command her deaf Larvitar, Forte, and her blind A Capella. Meanwhile, it is revealed that the mythical Raven Amaranth has been found, and suddenly Tag and Raven find themselves in the spotlight, much to both of their chagrins. Raven leads the crowd astray by using herself as a distraction while Tag heads to the Arasam Gym to challenge Otis. A grueling battle between Suzu, Tobi, Bachi, a Dodrio, a Darmanitan and a Charizard ensues with Tag narrowly emerging victorious. Now in possession of two badges, and a new set of tattoos on his arm, Tag and Raven decide to ditch the toddling town. Oh, and Kyoko evolves into a Bellossom. The Par-Tay in Gigarte: Tag and Raven arrive in Gigarte but are promptly split up by Paparazzi in an attempt to find Raven. Upon arriving at their rendezvous spot, Raven is nowhere to be found. Tag heads to the circus in an attempt to find her. He first runs into an eccentric move tutor, who teaches his entire team of pokemon new moves. Upon exiting, he notes a caged Seviper, who looks quite familiar. His suspicions are confirmed as Justin and Nate appear on the scene, but Nate talks him out of a battle. As he snoops around the circus, he stumbles across a Slowpoke, destined to be 'discarded' back into the wild, and opts to capture it, prompting a brief fist-fight with the guard. As he makes an escape, he bumps into Seiccan Serroc, and immediately the two battle. Tag wins, but the battle is shortly interrupted when the guard from earlier bursts onto the scene with a Skuntank. The battle is cut short again as Justin Smart intervenes with Hitmontop, and Tag walks away. He spies the Seviper again, and moves to rescue it incognito, enlisting the help of Seiccan, sort of. Justin intervenes once more, and the two reach a compromise: Tag walks away, but Justin has to do something about the Seviper. Tag heads off to Starfall Field in search of Raven. Starfall Field: Tag journeyed to the PokeCon in order to see if he could find any leads on Raven's whereabouts. The first thing he proceeded to do was find the buffet table, immediately stuffing his face with as much food as possible. Upon accidentally attempting to eat Lima, the Cleffa of Pandora Gibbs, Tag was introduced to both her and her friend Darryn Kellor. Little did the three know that they'd be the de-facto leaders of the events later. Tag battled and caught a rogue Poochyena at the buffet table, then went back with Darryn and Lyla to their tent, where they spent most of the time chatting. Upon the meteor strike, Tag and Darryn fled, with Tag sending Suzu out to find Lyla. They made their way over to a ditch, and helped to usher in many more of the refugees from the PokeCon. Upon travelling into the ditch, they made their way into the Underground Jungle, and ultimately the Gigas Temple. As they split into groups, Tag saw that Darryn had joined the Ice Temple team, and his old rival Justin had joined Pan in the Rock Temple Team. Confident that there was some power on those fronts, Tag lended his strength to Team Steel, and wound up their de-facto leader due to his age and experience. Leading a rag-tag group of Jaima Kuonji, Alex Slasher, Douken Sota, Kaya River, Rose Fiore and Anita Lyfe, Tag went down into the Steel Temple. They were met with Bronzor guards, who also acted as keys to the entrance. During this fight, Tag made the conscious decision to become Champion of the Furoh Region, and use his winnings to open a Pokemon Battle school. The group made their way to several steel platforms, which all moved apart, and were controlled by a fleet of Magnemite, Magneton, and held aloft by a Magnezone. The ensuing battle was fierce, with Tobi, Zuki and Kyoko winding up unconscious. As they progressed, they found themselves trapped in a tunnel, with Bastiodon at either end, aiming to smash them! Due to Tag's quick thinking, the team managed to stall the Bastiodon, then melt the floor underneath one, giving them room to climb over its face and into the main room. There, they found Registeel, and upon receiving an electrical charge, floated them back up to the surface, and returned them to the Gigas Temple. With the mission over, the group returned to the surface, but beheld a massive meteor bearing down on them. After a spectacular display, they found themselves safe, and being extracted via helicopter. Tag retrieved a moon stone from the meteorite, and left on foot. The Judged: Taggarty Lee made his way to Aridana, where he met Vernon "Luck Truck" Blazena. Vernon immediately challenged him to a battle, which ended abruptly. Suzu, while holding back, managed to severely injure Vernon's Tepig. After a quick trip to the Pokemon Center, Tag found himself confronted by an old acquaintance from Blackthorn, seeking revenge upon him. Pino Graham, a dragon trainer, using only a Flygon and a Gabite, managed to wipe out Tag's entire team, then knock Tag out, stealing his pokemon. As Vernon sprang to the rescue, Lily Graham, Pino's younger sister, managed to hold him off to buy them time to escape. Upon waking, Tag immediately purchased a pair of quick balls and ran out into the Aridana Desert. He caught the first two pokemon he saw, which turned out to be a Nosepass and a Spinda. Tag then withdrew Orin and Zuki from storage, Zuki having been delivered with an evolutionary stone for Orin. Orin evolved into a Froslass, and the new team of four set out to retrieve the old team. After a magnificent battle, with a victory for Tag, the space they were in caught fire, causing Vernon to collapse under a PTSD induced panic. Marshalling all the available pokemon, Tag executed an escape from the burning building, rescuing Vernon, and allowing Pino and Lily to escape. Parting ways with Vernon, Tag set off to return to Gigarte. Pokemon Team: Current Team: Suzu *'Level/Gender/Species: 'Level 44 Female Ledian *'Nature: Gentle *'Ability: '''Swarm *'Father/Mother: Shuckle/Ledian *'Known Moves: '''Bug Bite*, Encore*, Tackle, Supersonic, Comet Punch, Reflect, Light Screen, Safeguard, Mach Punch, Baton Pass, Silver Wind, Double Team**, Agility, Acrobatics***, Swift, Thunderpunch****, Swords Dance** *Egg Moves*, TM Moves**, Move Tutor***, Dream World**** *'Other Notes: '''Often likes to ride piggyback on Tag's shoulders. '''History: Suzu is Tag's first pokemon this time around. He received her egg while travelling from Goldenrod City to Azalea Town at the Daycare Center from a trainer who had refused it. The egg hatched in Azalea Town, revealing the wide eyed, good natured Ledyba. A far cry from the Dragon Pokemon Tag formerly trained, he figured he would start a new pokemon adventure with just the Ledyba, whom he named Suzu. Ledyba is currently Tag's preferred battle pokemon. Though her attacks are weak, Tag employs generous use of the moves Encore and Supersonic, in order to keep the foes staggered while Suzu sweeps in to attack. Suzu singlehandedly dealt with an enemy Drowzee, then managed to take down Justin Smart's Bonsly and Nincada before falling to Justin Smart's Hitmontop. After her first battle in the Happy Happy Department Store's Underground Battle Arena, Suzu managed, with the help of Bachi, to knock out a Chimchar and an Oddish. Shortly after the battle's conclusion, she evolved into a Ledian, affording her a boost in all of her parameters. She then was instrumental in taking out Tag's next opponent, Annabel Yu. However, when faced with Justin Smart yet again, Suzu was outgunned by Hitmontop once again. Later on she was instrumental in preventing fatal damage to Tag by using Reflect to dampen a Mach Punch. Under the command of Justin, she helped to take down several opponents before falling to a Sunflora. She was then instrumental in Tag's victory over Vega at the Petropolis Gym, making full use of Encore to keep her opponents staggered. During the events of "Lost in Lenolia" Suzu managed to crowd control several enemies, once again making full use of her Supersonic and Encore moves. However, a lash from a Seviper's Poison Tail left her reeling in her first battle against the trio of Petrol, Clem and Stretch. Later on, a Wing Attack from a Pidgeotto nearly spelled her doom in the large scale melee against the Pokemon Smugglers. Aside from the battles, she served mainly as a scout to figure out the enemy's locations, and also relay the final message to the Nurse Joy of Lenolia. During "Arasam, that Toddling Town", Suzu once again proves her battle mettle as a team supporter. Her use of Light Screen, Supersonic and a few other moves offer considerable buffing and debuffing to the team of her and Tobi. However, she fell victim to her own favoured move, Encore, but her repeated supersonics are what allow victory over the vicious Darmanitan. Suzu eventually fell prey to Dodrio's ferocious attacks. Suzu did not make a major appearance in "The Par-Tay in Gigarte". Bachi *'Level/Gender/Species: '''Level 43 Male Nidoking *'Nature:' Naive *'Ability: Poison Point *'Father/Mother: '''Nidoking/Nidoqueen *'Known Moves: 'Peck, Leer, Focus Energy, Double Kick, Poison Sting, Horn Attack, Fury Attack, Helping Hand, Toxic Spikes, Hone Claws*, Flatter, Poison Jab, Chip Away, Thrash, Earth Power, Counter**, Earthquake*, Taunt*, Megahorn *Move Tutor*, Dream World** *'Other Notes: 'Enjoys curling up at Tag's feet. '''History: '''Bachi is the first pokemon Tag caught, just before he left for the Furoh Region. He named the Pokemon Bachi, and decided that Bachi would be, at least for the time, the offensive forefront of his team. Bachi possesses more attack strength than Suzu, and requires less strategy. However, the current combination of both Suzu and Bachi is quite a formidable low level pair, with Suzu focusing on Confusing and immobilizing, while Bachi focuses on attack. Bachi travelled with Tag from Johto over to Furoh, and is typically the primary damage dealer, with a few powerful attacks in his repertoire. Bachi singlehandedly took out a Team Deception Tangela in "Operation Wounded Snake" with little effort. He then fell almost immediately in combat against Justin Smart's newly evolved Hitmontop. During the events of Lockdown, Bachi evolved into a Nidorino after a short battle in the Department Store Arena. Shortly thereafter, he helped provide the major offense against Annabel Yu's team of pokemon, but then fell in battle against Justin's Pinsir, nearly being crushed to death by its powerful horns. Injuries not withstanding, Bachi aided marvelously in the recapture of the Petropolis Pokemon Center, taking out a Bayleef (and poisoning its trainer) before Tag recalled him. Considerably weakened, he was summoned once more to take on an Exeggcute that was interfering in the Hitmontop/Breloom match at the center of the pokemon center. Bachi did not fare well in his match against Slink, the Spoink of Vega, the Petropolis Gym leader. His only real contribution came when facing Raptor, the Murkrow, when a Wing Attack caused one of his pins to inject the dark crow with his venom, thus weakening it to assist Suzu and Kyoko in their victory over it. During the events of Lost in Lenolia, Bachi proved his full strength in taking on several opponents at once in the first skirmish. He easily took out an enemy golbat, but found himself on the wrong end of a glare from an Ekans, and wound up recalled from the field. During the main battle, he initially locked himself into battle with an enemy Charmeleon, ending in the barest of victories. Only due to the intervention of the Medic Chansey Tag had borrowed, he was able to continue battling. During Arasam, That Toddling Town, Bachi served as the third member on the squad to face Otis, alongside his longtime ally, Suzu. As Suzu and Tobi fell to Dodrio and Charizard respectively, Bachi leapt in, quickly dispatching Dodrio. Ultimately, it was a fierce 1 v 1 against Charizard, and all hope of victory seemed slim. However, Bachi fought brilliantly. Combined with Otis' underestimation of Bachi's poisonous horn, the Nidorino managed to successfully subdue the much larger and more powerful Charizard. Bachi did not make a major appearance in "Par-Tay in Gigarte" Kyoko *'Level/Gender/Species: 'Level 41 Female Bellossom *'Nature: Bold *'Ability: '''Chlorophyll *'Father/Mother: Breloom/Vileplume (Paternal Grandfather: Togetic) *'Known Moves: '''Absorb, Sweet Scent, Acid, Poisonpowder, Stun Spore, Sleep Powder, Charm*, Worry Seed***, Mega Drain, Lucky Chant, Sunny Day, Magical Leaf, Leaf Blade, Toxic**, Teeter Dance****, Leaf Storm, Venoshock** *Egg Moves*, TM Moves**, Move Tutor Moves***, Dream World**** *'Other Notes: Her preferred place is seated in Tag's lap, or scooped up in his arms while he's standing. Kyoko was originally under the ownership of a trainer named Pistol Jones. During her debut battle, Suzu's encore locked her into the use of Sweet Scent, thus causing Jones to proclaim her a weak pokemon. As a result of the loss, Jones callously abandoned the Oddish, wounded, in the middle of the field. Tag was swift to scoop her up and claim her as his own, going on to show her ability against Annabel Yu's Wooper, whom she single-handedly defeated AND restored all her lost health. She proved vital in Tag's match against Justin, putting Hitmontop to sleep, but her lack of offensive power was cause enough for Tag to swap her out. He conceded the match in lieu of sending her in to face the Hitmontop once more. During the hostage situation in Petropolis, Tag bodily threw her at one of the "Sons of Lenoilia" while she sprayed her sleep powder, effectively removing him from the battle. She then, under Justin's command, proceeded to fall asleep from a Roselia's Sleep Powder, waking up to put a Sunflora to sleep with Sleep Powder. (It's a trend). During the battle of the Twilight Badge, Kyoko spent most of the time confused from a Confuse Ray by Spoink, but her sweet scent slowed it down considerably enough that its teammate, Raptor, took it out in one hit with a Dark Pulse. Her Acid attack was potentially the final blow against the Murkrow, paving the final step towards Tag's victory. During Tag's initial battle, wherein he allied with Cameron Ramirez and Raven Amaranth, Kyoko evolved from the cute Oddish into a very smelly Gloom. 'More powerful than before, and with quick thinking from Tag, she incapacitated an enemy Koffing with a single move, Worry Seed, neutralizing its Levitate ability. Later on, during the main skirmish, Worry Seed was used quite generously, rendering a Slugma's Flame Body and a Hitmonlee's Limber abilities useless. Her Acid attack was likewise aimed at enemy trainers, in order to speed up the battle. During "When Crime Pays", Kyoko's major role came against a Tyranitar, where she left a trail of acid for Raven and Justin to follow. In the battle between the criminals and a ragtag team of Raven, Tag and Nate, Kyoko was instrumental in disabling a few of the enemy pokemon with her various status attacks. However, she took a vicious Fire Fang from a Houndoom, wherein Tag panicked and broke down. Raven sprang to the rescue and took a Fire Fang in the shoulder, severely wounding her. The events of "Arasam, that Toddling Town", revealed Kyoko to be a lovely singer, using Lovely Chant in succession with her song to take a haunting and beautiful visual. She did not participate in Tag's Gym Battle against Otis, seeing as she was weak to BOTH fire and flying type moves. Using his winnings to purchase a Sun Stone, Kyoko opted to evolve into a Bellossom. Kyoko appeared at the start of "Par-Tay in Gigarte", wherein she and Orin cleaned up some paparazzi pursuing Tag and Raven. She appeared at the end to help free the captured Seviper, but did not see much action there. Tobi *'Level/Gender/Species: Level 50 Male Vulpix *'Nature: '''Calm *'Ability: Flash Fire *'Father/Mother: '''Golduck/Ninetales *'Known Moves: 'Disable*, Hypnosis*, Psych Up*, Ember, Tail Whip, Roar, Quick Attack, Will-O-Wisp, Confuse Ray, Imprison, Flame Burst, Safeguard, Payback, Fire Spin, Magic Coat**, Flamethrower, Captivate, Faint Attack, Purgatory, Hex, Extrasensory, Grudge, Fire Blast, Inferno, Pain Split** *Egg Moves*, Move Tutor** *'Other Notes: 'Has an "earring" in his right ear, a hoop formerly attached to a tag label stating H-7. Tag purchased him at an illegal pokemon trade center in order to rescue him. Tag found Tobi within one of Lenolia's notorious Black Markets. Tag originally thought to spring a solo, unplanned rescue of the contraband pokemon, but when he realized that a mind reading Abra was grabbing all of his thoughts and transferring it to the Black Market Leader, Tag had to step down, opting to buy the Vulpix instead. Tobi was purchased for $5,831, just two-hundred dollars short of Tag's money on hand. Tobi, much to Tag's chagrin, was almost immediately summoned into battle. With Suzu and Bachi disabled due to statuses, he had to rely on Tobi's skills. With an array of moves such as Disable, Confuse Ray and Ember at his disposal, Tobi helped make short work of the remaining pokemon on the field. Tobi took the least damage of any of Tag's pokemon during the main melee. In fact, it was his ember attacks, aimed at the enemy trainers, rather than their pokemon, that helped speed along the battle. During "When Crime Pays", Tobi was instrumental in the battle against the Snorunt, enabling Tag to catch one of the Snorunt. He fared exceptionally well against the criminals, notably springboarding off of Suzu's encore to take advantage of Magmar's repeated Fire Punch to boost his fire attacks. He ultimately fell prey to a Noctowl's Hypnosis attack, rendering him unable to fight. Tobi was one of Tag's selections in his gym battle against Otis in "Arasam, That Toddling Town". While Flash Fire was never a factor in the battle, Tobi's use of Safeguard protected him from Suzu's errant Supersonics, and his use of Disable helped keep Darmanitan at bay. However, Tobi ultimately fell victim to a Sky Drop from Otis' Charizard, knocking him out of the fight. Tobi did not make a major appearance in "Par-Tay in Gigarte". Orin *'Level/Gender/Species: Level 40 Female Froslass *'Nature: '''Timid *'Ability: Cursed Body *'Father/Mother: '''Roserade/Frosslass *'Known Moves: 'Spikes*, Powder Snow, Leer, Double Team, Astonish, Icy Wind, Bite, Protect, Headbutt, Ice Fang, Crunch, Attract**, Ice Shard, Confuse Ray, Ominous Wind, Wake-Up Slap, Captivate, Hail, Ice Beam**, Snatch** *Egg Moves*, Move Tutor** *'Other Notes: 'None Yet Orin is a very shy pokemon, only very reluctantly allowing Tag to touch her. Tag is not as close to Orin as his other pokemon. Suzu was hatched, Bachi had been with him for quite some time, Kyoko was adopted from an abusive trainer, and Tobi had been rescued in the Black Market, thus forming immediate bonds. Orin, however, was captured in the traditional way, and Tag has a difficult time bonding with her as a result. Tag caught Orin while facing several Snorunt alongside Nate Guzman during "When Crime Pays". She saw a very brief battle later on, but was very quickly knocked out by an Ancient Power attack. Orin likewise made a brief appearance in Arasam, that Toddling Town, but made no significant contributions. Orin made an appearance at the beginning of Par-Tay in Gigarte, wherein she and Kyoko defeated a group of Paparazzi pursuing Tag and Raven. During the events of "The Judged", Orin evolved from Snorunt into Froslass after Tag's friend Edwin sent a Dawn Stone to him via PC. She was instrumental in defeating Pino's team of Dragon Pokemon. Zuki (Released) *'Level/Gender/Species: 'Level 38 Male Poochyena *'Nature: 'Serious *'Ability: 'Rattled *'Father/Mother: 'Liepard/Mightyena *'Known Moves: 'Snatch*, Yawn*, Tackle, Howl, Sand-Attack, Bite, Odor Sleuth, Roar, Swagger, Assurance, Scary Face, Taunt *Egg Moves* *'Other Notes: None Yet Zuki was a stowaway on a truck from an unknown city in Furoh, and wound up at Starfall Field, where he promptly made a bee-line for the buffet table. This is where he met Taggarty Lee, and in a brief conflict, Tag and Suzu won the match, ending in the Poochyena's capture. Zuki, newly caught, but already responding brilliantly to Tag's commands, played a good part in the battle against the Golett and Golurk, using his Assurance attack after another pokemon had already struck, making sure he did a good amount of damage. Tag used the same combo later in the Steel Temple against a group of Magnemite. However, upon confronting the main Magnezone, the Poochyena fell in just one Magnet Bomb attack. After the events of "The Tormented" Zuki was given the choice to leave Tag's party and opted to do so. Tonbo *'Level/Gender/Species: '''Level 58 Male Slowpoke *'Nature: 'Quiet *'Ability: 'Own Tempo *'Father/Mother: 'Golduck/Slowking *'Known Moves: 'Curse, Yawn, Tackle, Growl, Water Gun, Confusion, Disable, Headbutt, Water Pulse, Zen Headbutt, Wonder Room*, Slack Off, Amnesia, Psychic, Rain Dance, Psych Up, Heal Pulse, Thunder Wave** *Egg Moves*, TM Moves** *'Other Notes: 'None Tonbo was a captive wild pokemon at the Pokemon Circus in Gigarte, which was secretly funded and helped by Team Deception. The Slowpoke, due to its poor performance, was set to be discarded, which probably meant returned to the wild. Tag, however, stumbled across the Slowpoke while snooping around for signs of any misdeeds at the circus. The word 'discarded' did not sit well with him, and he opted to capture the pokemon. Tonbo saw his first battle soon thereafter against Mara, the Maractus of Seiccan Serroc. Despite Tag's not knowing Mara's Storm Drain ability, Tonbo was the more powerful pokemon, and made use of its psychic attacks to defeat the Maracas Cactus. Shortly after the battle, the guard whom Tag had knocked out earlier with his fist, returned and unleashed a Skuntank. Its night slash attack was intercepted by Justin Smart's Hitmontop, who then proceeded to use Earthquake. The Earthquake knocked out not only the Skuntank, but Tag's new friend, Tonbo, as well. Tonbo remained unconscious for almost the entire remainder of the roleplay. Kana *'Level/Gender/Species: 'Level 41 Female Spinda *'Nature: 'Quirky *'Ability: 'Own Tempo *'Father/Mother: 'Alakazam/Spinda *'Known Moves: 'Role Play*, Psycho Cut**, Tackle, Uproar, Copycat, Faint Attack, Psybeam, Hypnosis, Dizzy Punch, Sucker Punch, Teeter Dance, Psych Up, Work Up** *Egg Moves*, Available at Level 40** *'Other Notes: 'None Uchi *'Level/Gender/Species: 'Level 39 Female Nosepass *'Nature: 'Lonely *'Ability: 'Sand Force *'Father/Mother: 'Golem/Probopass *'Known Moves: 'Stealth Rock*, Magnitude*, Tackle, Harden, Rock Throw, Block, Thunder Wave, Rock Slide, Sandstorm, Rest, Spark, Power Gem, Discharge, Mirror Coat** *Egg Moves*, Move Tutor** *'Other Notes: 'None Enka *'Level/Gender/Species: 'Level 46 Female Flaaffy *'Nature: 'Jolly *'Ability: 'Static *'Father/Mother: 'Weavile/Ampharos *'Known Moves: 'Agility*, Screech*, Tackle, Growl, Thundershock, Thunder Wave, Cotton Spore, Charge, Take Down, Electro Ball, Cotton Guard, Discharge, Signal Beam, Confuse Ray, Power Gem, Light Screen, Thunder, Heal Bell** *Egg Moves*, Move Tutor** *'Other Notes: 'None Razo *'Level/Gender/Species: 'Level 43 Male Mienfoo *'Nature: 'Adamant *'Ability: 'Inner Focus *'Father/Mother: 'Furret/Mienshao *'Known Moves: 'Pound, Meditate, Detect, Fake Out, Double Slap, Swift, Calm Mind, Force Palm, Drain Punch, Jump Kick, U-Turn, Baton Pass*, Me First*, Dual Chop** *Egg Moves:*, Move Tutor** *'Other Notes: '''None Other Information Notable Accomplishments *Defeated Vega at the Petropolis Gym. Obtained the Twilight Badge *Defeated Otis at the Arasam Gym. Obtained the Emberwing Badge Inventory *Pokeballs *Potions *Antidotes *Paralyze Heals *Burn Heals *Ice Heals *Travelling Backpack *Blanket *First Aid Kit *Water Bottle *Water Purification Tablets *Pocket Knife *Soap *Mirror *Flint and Tinder *Jerky and Canned Foods *Pokemon Food *Wallet with Trainer ID and Money *Cigarette Case with 34 badges. *Hot Plate *Flashlight *Swiss Army Knife *Flare Gun Trivia *Tag had never tried giving his pokemon nicknames before, and thus has chosen to nickname his pokemon after Zanpakuto from the Bleach Series, which he secretly enjoys. Suzu is named after Suzumushi (Pure Insect), the weapon of Kaname Tosen. Bachi is likewise named after Suzumebachi (Hornet or Giant Asian Hornet), the weapon of Soifon. Kyoko is named after Katen Kyokotsu (Flower Heaven Crazy Bone), the weapon of Shunsui Kyoraku. Tobi is named after Tobiume (Flying Plum Tree), the weapon of Momo Hinamori. Orin derives from the weapon of Toshiro Hitsugaya, Hyorinmaru (Ice Ring). Tonbo comes from Haguro Tonbo (Iron Drink Dragonfly), the weapon of Lisa Yadomaru. Zuki is named after Hozukimaru (Demon Light), the weapon of Ikkaku Madarame. Kana derives from Sakanade (Counter-Stroke), which is the weapon of Shinji Hirako. Lastly, Uchi's comes from the weapon of Zennosuke Kurumadani, Tsuchinamazu (Soil Catfish). *Tag is oddly fond of very cute pokemon, in direct opposition to his 'bad-ass' appearance and former team of Dragon Pokemon. *Taggart means "Son of a Priest" and is of Scottish origin. Despite this, Taggarty appears to be of asian/european descent. (This is because I enjoy the starburst commercial "You're Scotch/Korean, you're a walking contradiction!" *Lee was supposed to be the homage to the Korean part of him, but it also means "Field" in Old English. *Taggarty Lee was created as a foil to another Pokemon RP character Lucien Hobbes. They're both experienced trainers, but their personalities are like Day and Night. Lucien has a happy-go-lucky adventurer with a bad luck streak. Taggarty is more of a tragic anti-hero (In my humble opinion). *Tag's background popped into my head while playing HeartGold after the Battle with Clair, wherein I invisioned someone failing the test and going banana sandwiches on Blackthorn City. *Tag owns 34 Pokemon League Badges. 8 from Kanto, Johto, Hoenn and Sinnoh respectively from his time as a Dragon Trainer. He now has 2 from Furoh: The Twilight Badge and the Emberwing Badge *Tag has never once challenged the Elite Four for any region. Category:Characters